Elusive Star
by Kiseki no See Die a.k.a. KnSD
Summary: Summary: Hibiki found him at last. This certain elusive star, he won't let him get away in this Meritocratic world. Meritocracy AU where Alcor got revive. Bonus PWP...
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: Hibiki found him at last. This certain elusive star, he won't let him get away in this Meritocratic world._**

 ** _Meritocracy AU where Alcor got revive._**

 ** _A/N: AYYY I'M A SHIT, YES I AM. AYY!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: "I don't own DS2 nor Atlus~"_**

* * *

A white curly haired man woke up in a dim light cell, his wrist and feet were bound. The man tried to break free from his bind but it was useless, he had no power to break free from it.

His beautiful eyelashes flutters closed, blinking to adjust his sight and looked at his surroundings. The man noted that he was lying on a bed that creaks when he moved and he's wearing a simple yellow t-shirt with a black sweatpants.

He then heard footstep, getting closer and louder then halted infront of the door. The cell's door creaked open and light pours out into the room. The man shielded his eyes then squinted at the silhouette that enter the cell.

"Alcor, are you awake?" The silhouette asked softly while walking towards him as the door closed. The man, Alcor...was that his name? He wondered to himself as he stared at the silhouette. It was a man with wavy black hair and a pair of brilliant blue eyes that is filled with...something he couldn't understand.

The man wore a white bunny jacket with blue trimming on the somewhat ear, undeneath it was a striped turtle neck with a pair of blue jeans. The man infront of him is awfully familiar but he couldn't remember...

* * *

Alcor sat up and stared at him before speaking, "W...Who are you...?" he asked in a hoarse voice. "Was 'Alcor' my name?" He asked again. The man stares at him for awhile but nodded. "I'm Hibiki, Hibiki Kuze and yes that's your name." Hibiki said smiling at Alcor.

"...So that's my name..." Alcor smiled ethereal yet fleeting. Hibiki stares at Alcor, completely captured by the fleeting smile.

"Do you know me, Hibiki Kuze...?" Alcor asked again. "Yes, we're..." Hibiki pause and thinks, "Friends." he answered. Alcor tilts his head.

"Friends?"

"Yep, friends." Hibiki smiles warmly at him yet there was something hidden in that gleam in his blue eyes. Alcor watched Hibiki walked towards him, fighting back a shudder as Hibiki looked like a tiger that was going to pounce at his prey. Hibiki reaches to him then patted Alcor on the head, running his finger into those curls. The other flinches away though Hibiki continues to pat him. Alcor leans on the hand after a minute or so, _'it felt nice'_ Alcor thought.

Alcor stares at Hibiki with a confused expression. Hibiki was familiar yet he couldn't remember, Alcor then wondered why he can't remember anything at all and all he knew was, he wakes up in an alley feeling like he lost something he can't pinpoint and his strength was somehow drained. He was awfully aware that no one will help him. It was a _meritocratic_ world after all. Where the _weak_ was left off to die or to obey and the _strong_ who reigns supreme, that is what _"Shining One"_ wants.

 _'...Shining One...?'_ Alcor thought to himself. _'...Shining...One...?'_ He continues to ponder the name." _Shining One..._ " Alcor suddenly blurted out causing Hibiki to stop patting Alcor.

"Alcor, Can you repeat that?" Hibiki said with a warm and friendly tone but he stared at Alcor coldly like he was staring at nothing but a filthy dog. Alcor flinch as he look up and stares at Hibiki's eyes.

* * *

 _'How come it become that cold, it wasn't been like...wait...how can I possible know it wasn't cold from the beginning?'_ Alcor ponders while staring at Hibiki's eyes, searching...searching for something he wasn't sure of. Before opening his mouth and utter the words...

"... _Shining One_..." Alcor mumbles as he suddenly felt emptier than he is before, was he this empty? Alcor wondered again while lowering his head. Hibiki stares at Alcor coldly then hums, patting him again, mumbling "Good boy." The black haired praised as he grasp a fistful of hair and pulling Alcor's head back so he was facing him. Alcor gasp in pain but let Hibiki be. He knew that if he fought him he'll be dead.

Hibiki smirked "Seriously...are you sure you can't remember everything huh? Pathetic that's just pathetic." he said while chuckling, Alcor tried to look away but his attempts were rather useless as Hibiki hold him still by his hair.

Hibiki stares at Alcor, examining him. Alcor still looked the same, he noted. He leans closer, holding Alcor who stayed still. Hibiki then lean closer until he felt the soft lips against his, Hibiki dared to slide his tongue across Alcor's lower lip, nibbling it as well. Alcor gasp loudly as he felt the teeth, nibbling at his lower lip. Hibiki didn't waste that opportunity and slid his tongue into the warm mouth, lapping every nook and cranny of Alcor's mouth.

Alcor squirmed away but it's futile as Hibiki holds him. He couldn't understand Hibiki's actions nor why he's doing this things, he shuddered as the soft muscle brushed his own, giving in to the sensation as he sighs into the kiss, Alcor unconsciously kissed Hibiki back. Hibiki hums as he breaks the kiss with a thin trail of saliva, staring at Alcor.

* * *

He was greeted with a flushed cheeks, dazed half-lidded eyes and a slightly swollen open mouth, gasping for air. _'Cute...'_ Hibiki thought while loosening his grip on Alcor's hair. Hibiki leaned down to Alcor's neck then showers it with kisses and biting. Alcor sighs in pleasure, he feels sensitive he thought while tilting his head back for Hibiki to placed his kisses on his neck.

Hibiki smiled against Alcor's neck, giving it a few more kisses before he leans up to Alcor's ear bringing the earlobe between his lips and tugging it gently upwards before he gently rubbed his tongue in a circular motion on Alcor earlobe.

Alcor let out a low groan. Hibiki pulls out a small syringe out of his pocket then stabbed it at the base of Alcor's neck. Alcor winces as he felt a sharp pain at the base of his neck, Hibiki whispered something to him yet he couldn't understand as his mind went blank, his eyes suddenly grew heavy.

Alcor saw a silhouette standing near the door before his eyes completely closed. He tried to reached out for the silhouette, mouthing a name he knew and longed to call yet he couldn't remember why he longed for it. The silhouette stares briefly then left, ignoring Alcor who closed his eyes and fell in a deep slumber.

* * *

Hibiki stared at Alcor's sleeping face, patting him. It amazes him that Polaris heeded his one request. That request was infront of him, sleeping, weak and a human. Yes, a human who susceptible to be left off to die in this world but Hibiki wouldn't allow him to die because...

This elusive star now human was his dog. He wouldn't mind sharing but no one will take him. _Especially_ if it was the first _"Shining One."_ It'll be bloody if that happen.

Hibiki smiled to himself, leaning down to kiss the sleeping ethereal beauty, mumbling.

"Sweet dreams my elusive star."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I tried...remind me not to do this again. PWP HibiAl.**_

* * *

Alcor was place on his lap while Hibiki kisses him, passionately with a tinge of possessiveness. It's been like this after the first time he saw him yet he still wondered why did Hibiki acted like this.

He gasped as he feel a pair of hands roamed under his shirt, Alcor groan as it roughly making its way to his chest, tweaking both nipple, pinching it as well.

Hibiki then pushed Alcor's shirt up. "Hold it up." he ordered Alcor who easily complied, staring at Hibiki.

Hibiki leans down then latched his mouth to Alcor's perky nipple and uses his to play with other nipple as the other travelled down, groping the plumped ass.

Alcor gasped then moaned loudly, pleasure course through his body.

Hibiki stops, drawing an involuntary whine from Alcor whose face was in a deeper shade of red while breathing heavily. He smirk at sight presented to him. It's...

* * *

"Lovely." said Hibiki, kissing Alcor on the cheek as he cupped the other chin, lovingly. "Hm..." Hibiki hummed thoughtfully as he put Alcor on the floor, between his legs. Alcor stared at him, tilting his head innocently.

Hibiki smiled, unzipping his pants then pulling his rather massive cock out for Alcor's view. Alcor stared, not comprehending what was happening.

"Say 'Ah' Alcor." Hibiki said, softly while patting the other. Alcor do what he was told, opening his mouth, wide.

Hibiki forcibly shoving his cock inside of Alcor's mouth. Alcor made a choked noise as it hit the back of his throat, he tried to get it out but Hibiki was holding him in place. Hibiki hummed pulling it out.

"Suck. If you bite, you'll know what will happen." He ordered, smiling as he thrust it back. Alcor's gag reflex was acting he want to get it out but he need to complied if he wants to live, right? So Alcor tries to suck it after overcoming the reflex.

Hibiki hummed happily, watching Alcor sucking him clumsily and tearfully but too bad he needs to get going. He took a handful of Alcor's hair and mercilessly pounded into the hot mouth.

Alcor let Hibiki do what he wants, his mouth starts to hurt as Hibiki pounded to it, choking as it hits his throat.

After a few minute or so, Hibiki release his seed deep in Alcor's mouth, Alcor got no choices but to gulp it all.

Hibiki smiled then kisses his forehead as he fix himself and leaving the room quickly.

* * *

Alcor plopped on the creaking bed, staring blankly at the door while slowly falling in a dreamless slumber.

* * *

It was unknown to Alcor that someone entered the room, covering him with a blanket, caressing his cheek in a comforting way before placing a chaste kiss on Alcor's lips.


End file.
